In Life, In Death, for Eternity
by itsaPEZwitch
Summary: ~~Updated!!!~~ I redid the entire story and added some new things!! ~~ Is Set over 500 years after the yeerk war on earth ends, the animorphs are reincarnated and all come into contact with the Time Matrx~ Please R
1. Final Thoughts

**In Life, In Death, For Eternity  
Chapter 1: Last Thoughts  
By: Hope**  
  
In the clouds  
High In the baby blue sky  
There he watches me  
There he waits  
It seems like forever since we've talked  
Forever since I've seen him  
For it is he that my heart belongs to  
With life and death  
I wonder if he knows  
If he knows how much I care  
  
On the ground  
Out of the air  
I see his smile   
And his wavy blonde hair  
His eyes show no emotion  
For he has forgotten how to  
Yet I know, that for eternity  
We will always be one  
The crazed warrior  
And the son of Elfangor  
  
Back in the air  
Once again flying in the beautiful Earth sky  
These were the good times  
There were so few of these now  
The battle was over  
The war had begun  
I was the only one that would do it  
The only one that could…  
I couldn't let him know  
The son of Elfangor  
For I knew he would never let me go  
Hope  
Hope is all we have  
All we need  
With love in our hearts  
And hope in our minds  
We will never lose  
Against the enemy  
For with that no one ever truly dies  
We will live eternally  
  
The Ellimist called to me  
I was pissed  
I didn't wish to go  
I wanted to stay  
Why, oh why did he take me away  
I asked him if I mattered  
If my life and death made a difference  
He replied that yes, it did  
But I still did not want to leave  
Even though I had accepted my fate  
I saw the boy  
The son of Elfangor  
I saw and felt the whole universe  
He would live,   
He wouldn't die in this battle  
Perhaps we would meet again  
  
Human eyes cried for me  
Hawk's could not  
He slowly begins to fade  
The boy with the smile  
And the wavy blonde hair  
As I hoped with all my heart  
That he knew how much I cared  
_**In life  
In death  
For eternity  
**_


	2. Space and Time

**In Life, In Death, For Eternity  
Chapter 2: Space and Time  
By: Hope**  


I studied the strands of time. The timelines of a countless amount of beings were being woven over and over, so deeply within the blanket of time itself that almost no one would be able to decipher what those individual timelines did, who they were or perhaps even what species they belonged to. Not unless of course you had been studying them for over a billion earth years...not unless watching those timelines was the only joy that you could possibly conceive in the world that you live in. 

It had been 500 years since the Animorphs driven the yeerk threat away from their home planet. 500 years since the Animorphs had become the hero's of Earth and it seemed that since then the galaxy couldn't be a happier or more prosperous place to live.

Crayak had also disapeared 500 years ago, perhaps it was the loss of Earth that had scared him off but I felt that he had most likely found his way back to his own galaxy or home, where he had tougher oponents to battle against and higher stakes for himself to lose. 

So since then I had been alone with no home to call my own or peace to be met. It seemed to me that Earth had played out it's part in the timeline of the whole galaxy itself...I no longer had any reason to watch over it, the Animorphs were now long gone and the humans and Andalites had long ago made an unbreakable alliance to crush all threatening forces and bring total..or as close to total as you can get, peace to the galaxy and so far it was working. 

So after 500 years of watching the same planet's timelines flow, my 'eyes' began to drift to other stars, other planets. It was even a freak coincidence that I had been able to spot it. It was the 550th anniversary of the yeerk's defeat and it was usually a prosperous and happy time on Earth so I had usually focused there...and thats when I saw it...them. 

At first I thought that it must have just been a mistake, perhaps something that might present itself to look like them...but after I began to watch them more closely, I knew that it was true. It seemed to me that the Animorphs were back...in spirit at least. For what I saw were four timelines sprout up out of nothingness and begin to weave their way into the blanket of time and space. These timelines were so familiar that I would almost never forget them...I had spent the 500 years since Crayak disapeared watching them, over and over. 

But those weren't the only things that I noticed. Across from the other side of the galaxy I saw/felt two other familiar timelines shoot across and land on Earth. What I saw was the reunion of all six of the Animorphs. Jake, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias and Andalite War-Prince Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthill. 

So with this new development in the works...I once again began watching Earth, seeing if maybe the Animorphs would finally get the happy ending they had deserved long ago...


	3. Dreaming of the Past

**In Life, In Death, For Eternity  
Chapter 3: Deaming of the Past  
By: Hope**  


I was in the air, soaring above everything that I had once known and called home. It was all in ruins now, if it wasn't on fire then you could still see the smoke rising up into the clouds...but I didn't let it bother me, I couldn't. 

I...we all knew that these times wouldn't last long but I didn't mind. For now this was my secret, stowing away after a meeting or while everyone was sleeping to go flying. It didn't matter where I went or what I saw, the freedom of the sky was all that I had wished for...The freedom that I could or would no longer have until either the day I died or the day that we defeat them... 

I landed on the ground and demorphed, not looking to see if anyone was there...not paying enough attention when I saw him looking at me, you might think that he was glaring at me if you didn't know who he was...what he was. His eyes were always staring at me, always watching me, protecting me. 

I stood up, smiled and shrugged while I began to walk towards him.... 

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." Without opening my eyes I slowly lifted up my arm and hit the snooze button on the beeping alarm clock, then quickly dismissing it by throwing it onto the ground next to my bed. 

After struggling to keep my eyes open for a few minutes, I finally lifted up the covers and crawled out of bed, robotically heading towards the bathroom... 

Oh, by the way, my name is Aurora. Yea, I know, pretty name. I'm kinda fond of it too. So it's a Saturday morning in the middle of the summer and you ask me why I had set my alarm for 7:05 a.m.? My new years resolution would be the answer to that. 

I personally think that it's a worthless holiday but every year we're forced to make a new years resolution and stick to it the whole year, but the next year we can give it up and choose something else. So this year I had chosen to get in better shape and "go for a run" every morning...even during the summer. It was a joke, a bad bad joke and I don't think that I should be responsible for anything I said that night, I mean I _might_ have had one more 'soda pop' then I should have. But it seems that my mother takes these traditions very seriously and according to her, 'if you go through with what you say then good things will come to you, why it is said that the **Animorphs** had made their resolution to defeat the yeerks blah blah blah...' 

So basically when I had finished brushing my teeth and began looking for some suitable, sporty-like clothes to wear, I was regretting that very desicion. But I guess it was kinda good in a way, I did need to work on the whole not sleeping through the summer thing. 

I closed the door to our house behind me as I walked out the door. It had been about 576(?) years since the Animorphs had defeated the yeerks and since then, from what I've heard at least, things on Earth and all around the galaxy are just a lot better than they used to be. Now they even have starbucks on 3 different planet locations, it's rumoured that they used to be in only a few countries around that time... 

I continued running around the town, I had made it all the way to the monument already...or what used to be the monument at least. In the 576 years that had passed since it was put up, the construction site where it had been lain had become overrun with weeds, the metal poles that were half built and cemented into the ground had been covered in vines and the whole area had just turned into a beautiful valley. 

I stopped as I passed the construction site...I thought I heard a noise before I had stopped running but I ignored it, guessing that it was probably just myself stepping over some loose twigs or some dried up grass, but then I heard it again. 

I don't know why...it didn't make any sense and there was a good chance that I could get kidnapped or killed or worse if I tried to go near the monument...even though it honored some of the greatest hero's of the past, (the Animorphs, DUH) it still wasn't located in the best part of town which was probably why they had made new ones at other...better places, I jumped the fence and began walking towards the monument...it was like something was 'drawing' me there. 

I probably should have used the front gate...it was always open to people but in my brilliant mind I had chosen to instead climb the fence and go through the almost maze-like forest that hid the construction site from most of the outside world. 

I pushed and shoved my way through broken branches, trees and anything else you might expect to find there when I was sure that I had heard something other than myself. I 'heard' a voice say, I couldn't really tell where it was coming from, (a minor negativity about Andalite thought speech) but I was pretty sure that it was in front of me. 

I found myself leaning against a tree when I suddenly heard something snap and the tree fell down next to me. In place of the tree was the face of a very stern Andalite, his tail blade still in fighting stance from when he knocked the tree down. 

"Hey, great aim...I just came here to see the monument but I see that..." 

You are not permitted to speak. Even for thought speak, the voice was harsh, cruel, and somehow strangely familiar... 

Out from the clearing (near the monument) another Andalite galloped to us and looked at the older one, as though he was going to ask for orders. Bring this one in with the others... As soon as the words were 'said' the younger Andalite grabbed me with one of his weak blue arms. 

You have to come with me. He said tonelessly as we began walking towards the monument. ...don't be afriad. There was something gentle in his voice and I felt that I might be able to trust him...just maybe. 

He stopped when we were about 20 yards away from the monument and looked like he was talking to someone that seemed to be hidden to my eyes. While he was doing this he looked at me with his main eyes again, his stalk eyes still scouring the area like he was waiting for something. I turned my head around and started looking at the surrounding area. It looked the way that it had always did...except for the Andalite digging and construction equipment that was layed out accross certain parts of the field, and now that I noticed it, there were huge holes all around the field also...I wondered what they were looking for. 

Alright. The Andalite said as the older one walked up next to him, both now to my right. I glanced again at the small holes that they had dug when I saw what I thought looked like a small white sphere buried beneath the rubble. The other Andalite (old meanie) evidentally saw it as well and said something in private thought speak to the younger Andalite and galloped over to it. 

I looked in front of me and before my eyes I saw an Andalite ship appear out of nowhere. What was an Andalite ship doing here? It was restricted for them to park their ships on Earth without our knowledge and vice versa. 

An automatic door slid open from the front of the ship and a railing slid out, allowing us to walk up it and in through the door. 

I had once been told that Andalite ships were something that people should always look forward to seeing, if they were lucky enough. And that they were the most elegant or beautiful looking ships that you could see, compared to our Earth ones of course. By seeing this ship I was convinced that whoever had told me how beautiful the Andalite ships were had cut it a little short. 

The ship was silver in color, very metallic looking but seemed to blend into the surroundings due to the fact that the trees that surrounded it happened to be reflected on the ship. It wasn't that big of a ship but it wasn't that small either, it seemed about the size of a school bus, give or take a few inches. 

Come on. The Andalite gave me a light tug on the shoulder to get me to continue walking up the ramp. (I had stopped to look at the ship in awe.) 

"Mind if I ask a question?" The andalite stopped as we were walking down the hallway, towards a door at the end. He looked at me with his main eyes as his stalk eyes both looked towards the entrance, as though he was afraid that he would get in trouble for speaking to me. 

I'm sorry, I won't be able to answer any of your questions at this time. He said as we both continued walking towards the end of the hallway. After another few seconds of silence he stopped again. All I can tell you is that we are here on military business....I'm very sorry but we will have to keep you here until we are done. Although it was hard to tell due to the thought speak, it sounded to me that he was sincere. 

We stopped once we reached the door at the end of the hallway and it opened to us accordingly, letting us in. 

I walked into the room with the Andalite behind me. I heard the door close automatically with a soft "woosh" noise as I looked around. The room was pretty small and square looking. I looked to my left and saw another Andalite, one that looked slightly older than the one that had brought me in the ship. He was standing by a small console with a large screen, it looked like he was doing some filing work. 

I looked to my right and saw something totally different than the other side of the room. Unlike the other side, which was completely empty besides the small computer console, this side looked like it was something from a human ship. There was a small fridge and counter, then further over was a couch against the wall. Sitting on that couch were 4 people that I hadn't noticed when I first walked into the room. To my surprise I was able to recognize them all as kids that went to my school, kids that were in my own grade in fact. If I was right then their names were Joey, Michael, Rob and Eve. 

"Welcome to Cloud Number 9." Michael said sarcastically, leaning closer to me, off of the couch. That was when I noticed that they had some sort of restraints on them, so that they couldn't get up. "What are you in for?"


	4. The Matrix

**In Life, In Death, For Eternity  
Chapter 4: The Matrix  
By: Hope**  


There it was, The Time Matrix. It was what we had been searching for for years now. Although it turned out that while we had searched the galaxy for it, it was hidden here on Earth all along. I had heard stories as a child of a warrior named Elfangor - who I'm named after - who hid the Time Matrix from the universe by hiding it. He had hid it after living on earth for many years. He had even married a human and had a son with her, or so it was believed. A few years after the war with the yeerks ended, a boy named Tobias showed up on our planet claiming he was the son of Elfangor and he had the other "Animorphs" with him. 

The Animorphs were legendary human heroes that fought the yeerks off while they were just children. I had always loved to hear the stories, and some nights I would dream that I was one of them, wishing that my life could have as much meaning as theirs had. My dreams were so real, so vivid that they would amaze me, hypnotize me even, make me wish that I would never awake. At the end of each dream I would always see her, blonde hair blue eyes. A human but she was attractive even to an Andalite…even to a hawk. She would be looking at me and smiling, making it seem like I was the only person in the world to her, or the only person that mattered at least.

Aristh Elfangor! Captain Arbron-Isthill-Ret called to me as he and Aximilli had almost finished digging it up. 

I rushed over to them as fast as I could to help them lift it. As Andalites we generally have very weak arms, making it harder to do things such as lifting and moving objects without either help from another Andalite or a machine. 

Careful! Arbron advised both of us as we looked down at the machine. You musn't touch it, we don't know what will happen for sure if you do so. Arbron lied.

The three Andalites carefully lifted up the white sphere by using a system of ropes and pulleys. We then placed it on a small remote controlled cart of sorts and led it to our ship. We walked up the ramp, making sure that no one that had happened to be passing by saw our now un-cloaked ship.

We made our way into the ship and the ramp closed behind us, along with the doors. What are they doing out?! The captain said, referring to the 5 humans that now stood in front of us, three of them (the males) holding blasters out, ready to fire at us.

"Oh you would be surprised what a human is capable of doing." One of the ones holding the blasters replied snidely. He looked at the captain while he said this but he also seemed to spot the Time Matrix, which was sitting on the cart between Aximilli and I. We cocked our tails as though we were ready for battle, the human was right with what he said. We would most likely be surprised with what humans were capable of and I didn't think that any of us wanted to find out under the circumstances. 

And you would be surprised what our tails could do to you. Aximilli spoke up for the first time. We would probably be able to disarm the humans within a matter of seconds but for some reason we each stood there, poised for combat but not moving at all.

Aximilli was my shorm. We had gone through training together and had both been named after two of the greatest warriors in Andalite history and although I cared for him as I would care for my own brother, he was a bit arrogant of his skills, since he had been named the top graduate of our combat class a few years back. (I had been named second.)

"What's that?" One of the humans, the female that I had brought in before asked, pointing to the time matrix. 

What that is is no concern to you. Arbron replied cruely. He didn't like humans and had made that clear very early on in our mission.

"You dug it up here. So that would mean that its rightfully ours." The first one that had spoke said, then quickly lunged for it. 

NO! All three of us stepped between him and the Time Matrix.

Time seemed to slow down as he began shooting at us with terrible aim, the other humans also running up to us, but not using their weapons. Although I was able to fend off the first human that had run towards us by knocking him on the head with the flat of my tail blade, the weight of all of the other humans was too much and they pushed us all back.

I'm not sure who it was that hit the cart which held the Time Matrix, or if it matters. But time seemed to stop as it rose up into the air above us... 


	5. Time

**In Life, In Death, For Eternity  
Chapter 5: Time  
By: Hope**  
  


**Eve:**  


Time seemed to freeze as a white light enveloped all of us. We were no longer sprawled down all over the ground, but in a circle, all of us facing the white sphere which was now in front of us, floating just above head level. You fools! One of the Andalites called out. You can't touch it directly, the consequences are unknown! He raged as pulses of energy started to radiate from the sphere, making the ground itself ripple as though it was water. The Andalite was screaming a slur of words that I don't think even he understood as he stammered out orders to the other Andalites. Get the humans and make sure no one goes near the sphere! He began to gallop towards it as though his life depended on it. But ahead of him was Joey who was then followed by Aurora, Michael and Rob. That's when I noticed that I was running with them. But the andalites weren't far behind; the two smaller ones were only 5 feet away at the most and they quickly caught up...

I blinked as I was running and when I opened my eyes we were all standing in a circle around the sphere, all six of us. Without thinking I reached my hand out and touched the white sphere. The others did the same thing simultaneously as the sphere started changing, it melded into a sort of goo that surrounded us and then changed the environment around us…

  
  
The next memory that I had after that was waking up in a bed, in a house. At first I thought that the whole encounter with the Andalites was just a dream before I realized that I wasn't in my room and that this wasn't my house.

Even though this wasn't my room or my house, it still felt familiar to me, as though I had been there before. I cautiously walked down the stairs, listening carefully for any movement in the house but it seemed like I was all alone, the only thing that I heard besides my own breathing was the chirping of birds coming from outside.

I walked down the stairs and found myself in a kitchen, which again strangely seemed familiar to me. I walked out of the house through the sliding glass doors at the end of the room. I considered running as fast, as far as I could but then I realized that I wasn't even scared.

I looked around the outside and everything still seemed so familiar, the barn, the house, the woods, the stables, everything. 

**Aurora:**

I woke up still thinking that I was in that Andalite ship, until I quickly sat up and looked around, realizing that I was in someone's bedroom. It looked almost like mine, the layout was mostly the same but for some reason I had the feeling that it was very very old, as though it was someone's room from very long ago...So instead of just lying there and putting the covers over my head, hoping that it was all just a bad dream and that I would soon wake up, (which is what I would normally do.) I got up and began looking around. One of the first things that caught my atttention was a framed picture that was standing on the night table next to the bed. The picture was of a girl that looked like she could be a model, with her perfect teeth and her perfect blonde hair. I picked it up and noticed that there was something written on the picture. 

It read. "Rest In Peace." I quickly put it down, shivering. After I had finished being creeped out by the picture, I began to try and examine the rest of the abandoned house. 

**Rob:**

I woke up with a slight headache. I opened my eyes and spotted a golden retreiver laying at the edge of my bed. I rubbed my eyes, almost convinced that what I was seeing was some kind of illusion, when the dog walked over to me and began licking my face like seeing me made his day. 

I pet him, forgetting for a second that I had no idea where I was and had no memory after that goo had surrounded me and the others... 

**Elfangor:**

I woke up in an Earth meadow that was surrounded by flowers and trees. I looked in every direction with my main eyes and stalk eyes, trying to find some sort of familiar ground. I saw an earth bird swoop down from its nest high within a tree and catch an animal in its claws. The bird looked extremely familiar....I then noticed something strange with my stalk eyes, causing me to look up into the sky, which was when I noticed that the sky seemed to be in patches.... 

**Michael:**

"Time to get up!" A voice screamed from downstairs, I ignored it by covering my ears with my pillow. I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered something...going through a construction site…meeting the three andalites… I jumped up and look at my clock but it wasn't where it was supposed to be. I looked around the room; everything had such primitive technology in it, possibly from around the late 1990's to the early 2000's. There were video games everywhere and posters on the wall of bands called "No Doubt" and "NIN." I quickly got up out of the bed, throwing the comforters totally off and began to walk around the room literally touching everything, trying to figure out what was going on here. That's when I saw a notebook and decided to look in it for any "clues" to where or when I was. I had heard of the time matrix before, it was a legend. Created by the Ellimist and hidden by an Andalite, life was changed and the Ellimist won, the Ellimist won his game. It had been reduced to a bedtime poem, but it sure seemed like that the Time Matrix was real, like what else could it be?

I searched through the notebook; every page was blank until I reached the back of the book. "Hi, my name is Marco." 

**Aximilli:**

I woke up in the hull of a ship. I immediately got into attacking position, I didn't have my weapons but I could do great damage with my tail blade. I found the entry log for the captain and quickly hacked into it. This was a highly sophisticated ship, yet you could tell just by looking at it that it was old and would not meet the new technology standards. Captains log, which entry would you like to access? The computer's voice boomed.

First and last entries from captain. 

I waited a few minutes in silence until I heard the gears start to turn and the view screen lit up. Hello, my name is War Prince Aximilli-Esgarouth-Isthill. This is my ship, the intrepid. The yeerk war is over and I am finally reunited with my own people, although I am terribly happy about that, I still will forever have an allegiance with my human friends, in this life and the next. He went on explaining the yeerk war, all of the hidden details that he said no one else had known. But I had known all of this; it surprised me when he said. 

If you are reading this then that means I have failed and you must give this information to one of the five beings that I trust most. Regretfully, one of them is no longer with us, she died in battle while fighting for Earth, and she fought well, marvelous even. Please give this disc. As soon as that was said, a small disc popped out of the computer counsel. I quickly grabbed it and shoved it into a small pocket in my weapon belt. I have not even told my T.O of the information that the disc contains, please keep it safe, and please give it to one of the Animorphs… The screen went blank and I was left standing there in awe. 

**ARBRON:**

I woke up enraged. Those stupid humans had messed up; they didn't let me obtain the device that I had been searching for my entire life. The Time Matrix, a legend of it's own. I had been reading, preparing for this day for what seemed like centuries. I looked at my surroundings and with my stalk eyes saw a horrible greenish yellow sky with lightning bolts flowing endlessly through the vomit green clouds. I had learned of this place in class. This was the yeerk home planet, but why would I be here? What did the time matrix have to do with these disgusting worthless creatures? Parasites, they are a species no one should have ever met. 

You wish for your own destruction Visser? A voice said from behind me. I had taken my stalk eyes off of that position for one second and the next time I looked a strange looking creature stood there. I had also heard of this creature, Drode was also a legend that went along with the Time Matrix. And I knew he was here working for his master Crayak… 

**JOEY:**

I opened my eyes and cursed as I lifted myself up. I looked around and saw that I was on a small island. Last I remembered, I was in that ship with three other people and three arrogant Andalites. I hated Andalites, they thought they were so superior to humans, they're arrogance by far surpassed their technology and intelligence.

I heard a strange squeak noise, it sounded like a rat almost… I looked down at my feet and saw rats, thousands of rats swarming up my legs covering my body. I was sentenced to hell without being given a chance so I screamed. 

SOMETHING HAS CHANGED…. the voice echoed over all of the valleys, trees, buildings, it echoed over everything and they all heard it, they all heard the Ellimist speak….


	6. Ghosts

**In Life, In Death, For Eternity  
Chapter 6: Ghosts  
By: Hope**

  
**Aurora:**  


I walked around that house. I searched every room, every piece of furniture, and I searched everything. But the only things I would find were photos with pictures of people in them, all in black and white though and their faces looked like they were smudged out.

"Rachel, stop dawdling!" I heard a voice yell from the kitchen. "You have to go to school." I ran into the kitchen and saw a glimpse of a person. But when I saw her everything was wrong, people weren't like that, and it looked like she was hollow. I only saw her for a second before she faded away. Yes…faded away. It was like she was a ghost; I mean I could see right through her!

"Rachel, why are you staring at me like that?" She faded in again…Rachel, so I was Rachel.

"Uhhh…. No reason, I'm gonna go to school now." I said as I ran out the door. Who was Rachel, where was I and who was that woman? So many questions clouded my mind as I ran out the door. I looked at the sky and saw something very, very disturbing.

The sky was in patches! Most of it was the brilliant blue sky of earth that I was accustomed too and the other noticeable one was the beautiful atmosphere of the Andalite world, yet the other… It was a dark green with horrible clouds and lightning bolts surrounding it. A small patch of it looked closest to where I was, wherever that sky was from…well I don't think I really wanted to know where it was from.

I decided that the big white sphere had caused this all when we touched it. But how would I find out how to undo it? The young Andalite had called it the Time Matrix. The Time Matrix is a legend among all races, it was said that the Ellimist created this device so that a great warrior would find it and change the fate of the galaxy. None of that information was ever released though; the andalites denied everything about it. A hundred years ago the Andalite home world had received the hirec delest of a great warrior, Andalite Prince Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul. In it, he claimed that he had been on a simple mission to return humans back to earth when he recovered this and somehow found it. I didn't know the details but I was ready to find out. 

I did not understand this place, it was so strangely familiar and the people scared me. Every once and a while I would catch a glimpse of someone, and every time they would look at me and say hello, and then they would just fade back into the surroundings. I should have been scared, and I normally would have, but there was something new, some sort of courage that overcame me and made me not afraid. It was strange, and yet it seemed so familiar, so normal…I felt like myself again. I felt as though something had been missing and now I was finally starting to find it again… 

**MICHAEL:**

I took the book and looked at it. Marco…Marco…where had I heard that name? It was probably in history class or something but this name kept nagging at me. I sat down in the chair by the computer desk and opened back up to the page that I had seen before.

"Hi, my name is Marco. Most of my friends call me Marco the Mighty, or Marco the Magnificent but to you, I'll just be Marco. I don't even know why I'm writing this, and I don't know if it's even safe to but I am so deal with it." I read aloud as I heard the distant sound of movement downstairs. "As I said before, my name is Marco. And depending how the war went, you either despise my name, or you think of me as a savoir. I'm part of a group of 4 human kids, one bird-boy and a lonely Andalite Aristh. Think that's a pathetic and hopeless match? Yea, so do I. But Elfangor didn't, and once again you will either love him or hate him depending upon the war. Yep, THE Elfangor, War Prince Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul." I stopped there and looked around the room trying to remember who Elfangor was. 

"Hmm…Elfangor…Elfangor…Elfangor…" I spun around in the chair about 50 times when someone came bursting into the room.

"AAAAAAAaah!" I screamed, I didn't know where I was or whom I was and now someone was just going to run in here and burst into this room?

"Chill man, it's just me." I looked in front of me and saw Rob.

"You know, you could give someone a heart attack doing that." I said while clutching my chest trying to sound like I was in pain.

"Yea, funny but you will never believe this!" Ja-Rob yelled excitedly, I had never seen him this excited, I mean he was glowing from a rush of adrenaline!

"Never believe what? That we found the Time Matrix and somehow transported here? That we're in other people's houses with no freakin idea why? Or just the fact that there are people here that call us by different names and expect us to know them?"

"Well…actually all of those things, but there's something else, I mean LOOK around." I stood up and looked around the room again, then back at rob. 

"Yea?"

"Doesn't it seem familiar to you, Michael." Rob exclaimed. What was wrong with this kid today? Maybe some of that creepy Time Matrix goo got to his brain. But…I looked around again, studying the layout of the room, the posters, everything that was outside and a strange chill went down my spine.

"Dude…" I looked around again and saw someone writing in that notebook, I blinked and he was playing video games…I blinked again and he was on the phone making wisecracks about something…I blinked again and I saw Rob standing in front of me looking weirded out.

"Umm….We're not on I dream of Geenie Mike." Rob joked, grabbing a picture frame off of the desk next to us. "I think that these people will help us find out why we're here." He handed me the picture. 

There were five people in it. One African American girl, a blonde model-looking girl, a boy with brown hair and serious eyes…and that guy I had seen in the room..Marco.

"And what makes you think that?" Michael replied, ignoring the fact that he recognized one of them.

"Because." Rob said. "I found the same picture in the room where I woke up."

"Oh." Mike said, not sure how to respond to that.


End file.
